The Bachelor War
by Serinas angel
Summary: Claire is new in town and she hasn't really met anyone yet, except for the people she needed to talk to for work. She meets three new boys, Gray, Cliff, and Kai. And after a few days of talking to her, the war is on for Claires heart.
1. Chapter 1

'_Thump' 'Thump' 'Thump' _

The rhythmic beat of my hoe, tilling the ground pounded in my ears, I was in a hurry, if I finished in time, I would be able to go to the festival! My first time at one too… could you believe I have been for whole season of spring, and still have not been able to make it one festival? I mean I knew farm work would be hard on me, but come on now, this is horrible. Finally, I notched the tilling was done and smiled. "Yes!" I said punching the air, I threw my hoe down and ran to the river where I washed the dirt off of my arms, and face. I looked in the water and saw my reflection, my crystal blue eyes staring right back at me, and my long blond hair falling over my face. I looked down at my blue overalls and spun, not the grisliest thing ever, but, it would have to do. With that, I, Claire of Mineral Town ran towards my first festival, or so I thought.  
I reached the square and only the mayor and a few people where left there, I blinked and looked around. The mayor spotted me and walked over "What are you doing here Claire? The festival is over." I blinked and looked down "I was so close!" I shouted and stomped my foot. "I guess I will…" Then a boy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said "Hey girl, you new around here?" He showed me a toothy smile and I blinked. He had a purple bandana around his head and I could see some of his hair. I looked at him and said "Kind of, I'm Claire…." I said then he said "Hey, I'm Kai." But then I tuned out and looked at two boys across the way, one had a hat with the Letters U-M-A on it, and the other had long brown hair, and looked as though he was kind of hiding. Since when did this town have such good looking guys? The only boy my age that I have met so far was that boy who was obsessed about chickens. I think his name was Rick…. I don't know I guess he was okay looking, but these guys where really cute, specially the long haired one.  
I looked over at Kai and interrupted his ranting about some store he had on the beach and said "Who are those two?" Kai looked over "Oh yeah! Let me introduce you!" He said with another toothy grin and pulled me over. "This is my buddy, Gray, and the brown one is Cliff, Gray's roommate." I looked at them both and waved "Nice to meet you." Cliff looked at me and blushed a little then just smiled "Nice to meet you too." Gray looked down and away some and hid his face by his hat "Whatever." I blinked and wondered if I had done something to upset him. Then I looked at them all. "Oh, I'm Claire, I moved here near the beginning of Spring, I own the farm down on the south side." I said with a small laugh "It's so much work I forgot to go and meet everyone, I already have three chickens and a sheep." I felt my cheeks turn a little red and realized I was ranting. "So I might not come out a lot, but if you guys need me just come over, once I get a cow I can give you free milk, or right now eggs." I smiled; I hoped at least one of them would take me up on my offer.  
"Don't you need those for money?" Gray asked looking at me. I blinked and shook my head "Nah, I normally just go and collect ores from that cave, I think it's more, that or grow stuff." I shrugged, Gray blinked in surprise "You can carry a hammer?" he asked I nodded. "Why?" He shrugged "You just look kind of weak is all." I blinked then shook my head and ignored the comment. I sighed and turned and waved "Well I guess I'll see you guys around! I should go back to the farm, remember feel free to come over!" I said while running off. _'Of COURSE I can carry a hammer, stupid idiot.'_ I thought angrily as I ran off. I skipped my farm and ran strait to the hot spring, where I went everyday after a hard day of work, to calm down and relax.  
After about twenty minuets in the hot spring I got out and stretched. I changed back into my clothes and I looked at the spring, and there I saw Cliff standing. I blinked and walked over "Hello?" I asked he blinked and looked at me "Hi…" He said shyly, it made me smile, it was cute. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously "I couldn't sleep, so I just came here." I looked at the spring "It's pretty…" I commented. He nodded I smiled and kneeled down and put my hand lightly into the water "It seems so pure too…" I moved my hand to get more comfortable, but slipped and began falling face forward, I screamed, but something caught me and pulled me, back, the splash still came I looked up and somehow cliff pulled me back, but had fallen in instead, I blinked worriedly and took his hands and pulled him out, making him land on top of me. I blinked at the awkward position, and blushed, he face turned red too. Then I started laughing, and he joined in a small nervous laugh, rolling off of me.  
"Sorry I said after a little bit. "It's no problem." He said smiling and looking up at the sky with me. "I better get going." I said, standing up "I need to put the animals in, it's supposed to rain tomorrow." Cliff nodded and stood up with me. We both walked in pure silence to my farm, until we were by my house "Bye." I said, he waved and walked away, I started picking up chickens and putting them in the hen house, while thinking of that moment by the spring when Cliff fell on me, that was so embarrassing. 'I should apologize again.' I thought as I pushed my sheep inside. I couldn't get those three boys out of my head. Gray, seemed mean and annoying, Cliff, shy but sweet, and Kai, loud but friendly. I hoped I could become friends with each of them. I smiled and laid down then whispered "Or maybe something more…." Then I drifted off to sleep dreaming of me in a white dress.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Thanks for the comments, I was surprised to acctaully get any reviews, especially good ones. XD So I decided to continue, I'll try and fix my paragraphing issue… .w. My computer screwed up, sorry. I'm drawing a manga, but it's going really slow, but it will be up on my DeviantArt when I get the chance. Also, I'm having trouble picking who I want Claire to end up with, if you have opinions just tell me. I have an ending ready for all three.

Ug, I hated mornings they could go and die for all I cared. I thought that every morning, my dog ran up to me as I walked out and rubbed the back of my head. I looked around and wondered what to start with. I walked down and let the chickens out with a yawn, then I went up to let the horse out, when I ran into something, too tired to notice them. I looked up and noticed Gray and blinked, he actually did come? Gray seemed to try having trouble facing me he was looking away the whole time but said  
"Hey." I blinked and smiled, he must have accepted my invitation to come over It made me happy.  
"Hello, Gray!" I said happily, then watched as another figure come up from behind him, it was Kai. I blinked "And Kai too I see~" I sung a little, I felt like I was making friends already. Kai grinned a big grin then said  
"Yo Claire! Gray and I decided to come and help you work, hope you don't mind." He gave me a thumbs up while wrapping his other arm wound Gray's shoulders. I blinked, and felt tears of happiness coming to my eyes  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH! " I shouted happily then smiled at them both "Let me go get my tools!" I said, and ran off into my house and grabbed my watering can, hammer, and sickle. Then ran back out, with a smile. "Here, Kai, you can water my plants, Gray, can start hammering rocks thought the field. I'll get the weeds, after I let my, sheep out." I said then blinked and added "If you don't mind." Gray started to look really angry, but Kai just smiled and interrupted him before he could say anything.  
"Sure thing Claire, let us take care of it." Then whispered something in Gray's ear, and they went off to work. I blinked, hoping I wasn't making things difficult for them, but then ran to my barn and started pushing my sheep out, and after about 20 minutes of a fight with the sheep I looked out, and the plants where watered, my watering can was by a tree and Kai was gone. But Gray was still there, working as hard as ever. I watched him for a little bit and felt my cheeks go a little red. He looked so… cool, no that's not the word, nonetheless it made me blush and my heart skip a beat. He looked up at me and glared.  
"What do you want?" He asked, I blinked and blushed more then slowly walked over.  
"Where did Kai go?"  
"Finished, Popuri came and invited him to go to the beach with her."  
"Popuri?"  
"A girl he likes, and she REALLY likes him…." Gray hid his face.  
"Oh I see…" I said and started cutting nearby grass Then a question, that I didn't think about asking, it just escaped my lips. "Do you like anyone?" I blinked and covered my mouth, how could I ask something so stupid? I looked at him and say him hidden under his hat, but he has paused, and I saw the slightest blush.  
"Maybe…" He said quietly. Then went back to working. I started at him for a bit, and turned around then started cutting the weeds again, growing more and more tired. We worked the rest of the day without saying one word to each other. We just kept working until a little after sunset when he stopped and said to me.  
"I'm tired, may I leave?" I turned and blushed at him I felt so bad for making him work so much, but I smiled  
"Sure, do you want to come in for something to drink though?" I asked hoping trying to hide my hopefulness.  
"Nah, I'm just gonna go, I don't want anything from you." He said a little angrily. I blinked and glared at him  
"Fine screw you." I said turning around quickly and stopped off into my house and sat down on my bed puffing my cheeks out. "He pisses me off, how could he say that to me? That was so mean. I looked away and then blushed _'How could I have liked him for a little bit?' _I had thought, knowing I had one for a little bit. "Cliff is WAY better than him." I said to myself kicking a pillow. Then I thought about how I had fallen on top of Cliff the other night and blushed, I hadn't seen him since, I looked in the mirror, I did really need to go to the hot spring. I stood up and grabbed my towel, and walked off to the hot spring, wanting to relax and trying to put my real intention to the back of my mind.  
I sighed stepping out of the hot spring, there had been no sign of Cliff. My long wet blond hair clung to my skin as I put my clothes back on. I stepped out and headed down the steps then looked over at the path to my right, and something made me go that way, just gut feeling. And walked up and reached the top of the mountain, where no one was, but I went and sat at the top and hung my legs and watched the stars in the sky. It was beautiful…. Then I hear footsteps and looked behind me where Cliff walked up, and I felt my heart pound. And I saw him stop and stare at me for a minute, we sat there like that till I finally opened my mouth.  
"Hello." I said, waving with a small smile. I could feel my cheeks give off a little heat. He nodded and walked over and said.  
"May I sit here?" I nodded and he sat down and I smiled then watched the stars with him. It seemed like forever, that lasted, until I finally dozed off, falling into unconsciousness, without even noticing.  
I woke up with a sudden shock, and blinked, I was in bed…. Still in my clothes, wad it all a dream? I got up and felt my foot touch something I blinked and expected my dog to be there, but I looked down and Cliff was there curled up in the little part of the blanket that hung over my bedside. And I felt myself go a bright read, but staying quite because I didn't want to wake him up. I tip toed over him, and covered him completely with a blanket then ran outside. Where Kai and Gray stood yelling about something and I blinked, but said nothing.  
"I WILL make Claire mine, you cannot stop me." Kai had said and I blinked, he actually felt that way? Gray just glared and started to punch him in the Gut, but Kai dogged and kicked him hard. I hated violence it scared me… but I couldn't find it in my breath to tell them to stop, then my door opened and I fell backwards, and Cliff was there. He blinked and caught me. Then looked up at the two boys fighting, and said "Hey… Stop!" He shouted the stop and the boys looked over at me in his arms, crying a little looking at them scared, while Cliff held me and they both seemed, shocked… Kai ran off and Gray just stood there, but turned and started kitting rocks with his hammer_. 'He must have been protecting Popuri…' _I thought. Then I felt Cliff, set me up, then run off, and I stood there, unsure as to what to do or say. So I just walked off and got my chickens.


End file.
